Everything Happens For A Reason
by HardyOrtonLuvr714
Summary: When a new student moves to a new highschool, what will happen? Drama, Lies, Love and Heartbreak. Contains Maria Kanellis, Jeff Hardy, Candice Michelle, Randy Orton, Melina Perez, Maryse Oullet, Matt Hardy and Eve Torres...First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Jeff Hardy was quite happy with his life that was until he had to move to a new school in the middle of no where with his big brother and his girlfriend. It wasn't that he didn't like adventures and new experiences; he just didn't want to leave all his long life friends behind.

It was Monday morning; the weekend had gone by fast while Jeff, his brother Matt and his brother's girlfriend Eve had unpacked all their belongings. He woke up early that morning and took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He slicked his hair back and tied it up into a tight knot in the back of his head. Jeff walked slowly downstairs not wanting to wake up his brother and grabbed his backpack and keys before heading off to his new school.

Maria Kanellis was popular to say the least. She was head cheerleader, best friends with Candice Michelle and Melina Perez, smart, talented, and extremely pretty. Everyone knew who she was and she liked the attention. She sat in the kitchen and waited for her brother to come downstairs. Maria sighed, she really thought her brother should be a girl considering how much time he spent perfecting his image as he liked to say. About ten minutes later, Randy walked down the stairs with the all so familiar smirk plastered on his face.

"Took you long enough." Maria said as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders.

"It takes time to look as good as I do Ria, I need to perfect my image." Randy replied as he grabbed his keys and walked outside to the car.

Maria sighed and mumbled, "How many times have I heard that one before." She hopped in the car and turned the radio on, playing Lady Gaga's Bad Romance as Randy drove off to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

After twenty minutes of driving, Randy pulled up to the school and Maria opened the door and hopped out walking over to the tree where her two friends sat talking.

"Ria!" Candice yelled as she ran over to her best friend and hugged her followed by Melina.

Maria smiled and hugged her friends back, "Hey girlies, what's up?"

"Listening to her talk about how amazing her date was with Cody last night."

Melina blushed; she had been talking about her date last night for the past twenty minutes while Candice and herself had waited for Maria.

Maria laughed, she knew how much Melina had liked Cody and she was happy that they had finally started going out. She just wished she could find a guy that would make her that happy.

"Mel, you got to tell me everything that happened on the date. From beginning to the end." Maria smiled but got cut off when the bell rang signaling first period was going to start.

"I'll tell you later Ria," Melina smiled and linked arms with her two best friends and walked to their first period class.

Jeff pulled into the school parking lot and turned off the engine to his car. He opened the car door and grabbed his backpack from the back seat. He felt uncomfortable as he walked into the school. All eyes were on him and he was not use to all the attention. He looked around for the main office but couldn't seem to find it.

Randy Orton was standing in the hallway when he saw someone walk into the school. He never saw this man before. He was different, he could tell already. He had purple, blue and blonde hair. He wore faded blue jeans that were splattered with paint and a light blue shirt with a brown leather jacket over it. He looked lost so Randy decided to walk over to him and see if he could help him out.

"Hey I'm Randy, Are you new here?" He stuck his hand out waiting to see if the guy would accept the offer.

He did and they shook hands. "I'm Jeff, and yea I just moved here this weekend. Can you show me where the main office is?"

Randy smiled and led Jeff to the main office where he got his schedule, locker and combination.

"So why did you move here?" Randy asked while Jeff and himself walked to their first period class which happened to be math.

"My dad wanted my brother and I to go to a different school. He felt like the one we were at wasn't good for us." Jeff replied when he saw a brunette walking up to them.

"Hey Cody," Randy smiled, "This is Jeff. He just moved here."

Cody smiled at Jeff, "Hey, I'm Cody." He reached out and shook his hand.

Cody and Randy showed Jeff around the school and told him all the basics about teachers, the clubs, sports and all the girls.

The three boys were sitting on the bleachers outside by the football field when three girls approached the boys. Two brunettes and one fiery red head sat next to the boys. The one brunette kissed Cody, so Jeff assumed that was his girlfriend. All three were pretty but he couldn't take his eyes off the fiery red head. Jeff thought to himself, "Maybe this wont be so bad after all."


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time on the school grounds and Maria, Candice and Melina were headed to the bleachers where they promised to meet Randy and Cody. As they approached the bleachers Maria spotted a man who she did not recognize. She sat down on the bleachers and stared at him, while Candice sat next to her and Melina kissed Cody.

"Hey Candi Cane." Randy smiled at her when she sat down next to Maria.

"Hi Randy, How are you?" Candice replied. She had always had a crush on Randy but didn't say anything because Maria was his sister and they were best friends.

"I'm good, you look great today." Randy smiled and watched as Candice blushed and attempted to hide her face.

Cody and Melina sat next to each other holding hands and talking about their date from the night before. Maria looked at them and saw how happy they were and smiled. She then turned to her brother.

"Randy, who's your friend?" She asked curiously as she studied his features.

Randy looked at Jeff, he had almost forgot he was there because he was so quiet.

"Oh this is Jeff, he just moved here. Jeff this is my sister, Maria"

Maria smiled, there was something different about him, she came to the conclusion that he was unique. The word just fit him perfectly.

Jeff looked at her and returned the smile, she wore tight jeans, black knee high boots and a blue long sleeved shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. Jeff continued to stare at her until she looked away toward Candice, but not after noticing that she had the most piercing green eyes that he had ever seen in his entire life. For the next hour, the six friends talked and laughed about random subjects that came up. When the final bell rang Randy and Cody went football practice and they convinced Jeff to come and try out. They were in the locker room putting on their gear when the coach stormed in and yelled at them to get on the field.

Maria, Melina and Candice had all went to Marias house after school. They were sitting on their bed when Melina's phone rang.

She answered, "Hello?...Im at Marias house…Ok I'll be home in a minute." She hung up the phone and turned to her friends.

"Sorry, that was my mom, I got to run. See you girls tomorrow" She smiled and hugged them each and left the house.

Candice thought for a minute and then looked at Maria.

"Hey Ria, can I ask you a question?" She played with the hem of her shirt which was a nervous habit she did when ever she was seriously thinking about something.

Maria looked at her friend and answered, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"How would you feel if I told you I liked your brother?" She braced herself preparing for the first but in response got a laugh out of Maria.

"Why do you look like I was going to hit you?" Maria tried to control her laughter, "If you like Randy then you like him," Maria smiled "That's not going to change anything between us."

Candice sighed in relief and hugged Maria; she honestly thought she was going to be mad at her for liking Randy.

"So how long have you liked him?" Maria asked as she sat on the bed and hugged a pillow close to her chest waiting for the answer.

Candice blushed and thought for a little while before answering. She had liked Randy for awhile, probably since the beginning of their freshman year.

"Since the beginning of freshman year," Candice smiled a little, "Maybe even longer than that." Candice ducked as a pillow was flung at her from the red head.

They both sat their laughing when Maria said, "And you're just telling me that you like him now?" She looked at Candice and smiled, "You are past liking him, you are in love with him and you have been for the past three years!" Maria smiled as Candice turned the deepest shade of red possible.


	4. Chapter 4

When Friday finally came around, Jeff fit into the group perfectly as if he had been their the entire time. Maria had become closer to Jeff during that week. Something about him made her want to get to know him. She had learned that his mother died when he was little, that he was in fact his own person that lived by his own rules, that he had an older brother and that his personality was just like his style. Unique.

Maria was at her locker when she heard the southern accent come from behind her; she smiled and turned around to be greeted with his cute smile that she learned to love in the past week.

"Hey Jeffy," she grabbed her books and closed the locker, "What you up to?"

Jeff leaned against the locker and replied with a shrug, "Nothing…Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?"

Maria smiled and nodded her head yes, "Sure Id love too." They walked down the hall way smiling and talking. Maria hadn't noticed but on the far end of the hall way some one was watching and he didn't seem too happy with the fact that the two were becoming closer by the minute.

When school ended for the day Cody had waited for Melina by her locker, she walked over and gave him a sweet kiss before opening her locker and putting her books away.

"Hey baby," Cody smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course we are," Melina smiled big and cuddled closer into his embrace, "I'm going to be at you place at six."

Cody nodded; he really liked her and wanted tonight to be perfect. He was going to set up a romantic dinner, with flowers, candles and music. He wanted to treat Melina like a princess and he was going to.

Candice was walking through the hallway long after school had ended. She was thinking about how she was going to tell Randy how she felt. She walked for hours just thinking of the possibilities that could happen, either she would get her happy ending or her heart would be broken. She walked by the girls locker room when she heard shuffling from behind the door. Candice opened the door slowly and saw the one thing she wished she hadn't. The man she was in love with, making out with two girls who were half dressed. She stood there shocked, her legs failing her from moving even though that was the one thing that she wanted to do.

Randy sat on the bench with Stacy on his right knee kissing his neck and Maryse on left kissing his lips that Candice wanted to do so badly.

Candice hadn't realized but a gasp escaped from her mouth causing Maryse and Stacy to jump up covering themselves from the other women in the room. Randy looked at Candice for a moment before pulling his shirt back over his head.

"I…I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to come in. I…I just heard something and was curious," Candice stumbled on words, trying to fight back the tears that were quickly forming in her eyes.

"Listen, Candi, I can explain…" Randy said as he saw one tear quickly fall before Candice wiped it away and ran out of the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

Candice ran out of the locker room so quickly she barely even heard what Randy had to say, she knew it was silly to get so worked up about Randy making out with other women but he didn't know how she felt. She let the tears fall as she walked to her car and quickly hopped in. She pulled out of the parking lot and rapidly drove home, when she arrived she walked into the house and ran upstairs to her room where she locked the door and buried her face into her pillow. Crying her heart out took a lot of energy out of her; she fell asleep shortly after burying herself under the covers.

Melina was at her house getting ready to go to Cody's for their date. She was excited to say the least; she had just gotten out of the shower and she slipped into her robe while she headed over to her closet. She opened the door and looked for an appropriate outfit. She decided on wearing tight dark blue skinny jeans, a red top and red high heels. Melina sat down by her dresser and pulled out her makeup. She decided to go as natural as possible; she put a light foundation on, a little mascara and a clear shade of lip gloss. When she was happy with they way her make up looked, she pulled out her hair straightener from the top right corner draw in her dresser and plugged it in. While she was waiting for it to heat up she turned on her I-pod and sang along to the song that came on. She picked up the straightener and did her hair. When it was completely straight, she plugged in her curling iron and did her hair in loose curls before tying it back with a red ribbon to match her top and shoes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time before heading of to Cody's house for the evening.

Cody ran around his house like crazy, trying to set up everything and making sure it was perfect when he did. He had taken a shower a shower already and combed his hair back the way Melina liked it. He was dressed in dark jeans and a white button down shirt. He walked into the kitchen to check on the pasta dish that he was making. He set the dinner table with candles and a dozen red roses in a huge vase. He waited for her to arrive and at exactly six o'clock the doorbell rang and he ran to answer it. He opened the door and in walked Melina looking amazing as always. He smiled to himself. He was very lucky to have her.

Randy sat in his room and wondered what to do. He didn't understand why Candice had started crying when she walked in on him kissing the other girls. It's not like she liked him or anything he thought to himself, but then again maybe she did. They did always have a good time when they were together, he had always been able to make her laugh and they had become extremely close over the past years. Randy was confused and he wanted to figure this whole mess out. He knew one person that would be able to help him, and hopefully she would answer.

Maria was in her bathroom. She just got out of the shower and wrapped a purple towel around her petite figure. She squeezed the excess water from her hair and tied it in a loose bun. She wanted to do her hair last then it would stay perfect for when she went to Jeff's house. She wanted to make a good impression on his older brother and his brother's girlfriend. She had picked out black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a red cheetah vest to go on top. She slipped on her black pumps and put her phone and keys into her bag then she wouldn't forget them. She decided to do her make up smoky, focusing on her eyes. She wore black eyeliner and mascara that was complimented with dark eye shadow that made her eyes pop. She did her hair in big wavy curls and pinned back a hump in the middle of her head with a red clip. She smiled at the way she looked. She couldn't wait to see Jeff. She really started to like him; he was just so different and unusual from all the other guys that made him stand out to her. When she was about to leave her phone vibrated, she picked it up and looked at the text.

_I know you and that Hardy boy are becoming close…but just remember Maria. I warned you not to go out with anyone or the same thing is going to happen as last time. ;] _

_Love, _ _ _ __

Maria stared at the message. How did he find out? She had stayed clear out of his way since the last time they had ran into each other. She shook the thoughts from her head and headed to her car. She put the keys into the ignition and twenty minutes later she was standing on Jeff's porch. She knocked on the door and Jeff answered it allowing her access inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Melina smiled brightly as Cody let her inside of his home. She looked around and could smell all the vanilla candles that happened to be her favorite and she saw the dozen red roses on the table.

Melina turned around to be captured in Cody's tight embrace as he hugged her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed back, knowing that he spent a lot of time and effort setting this evening up for them. She picked up a rose out of the vase and played with it in between her fingers before smelling it.

"Everything looks so pretty," Melina smiled as she relaxed in his arms, "And whatever your cooking smells delicious." She laughed as Cody ran to take the pot off the stove that was bubbling over with the sweet smelling sauce.

Cody turned red, but only for a moment. He took two plates of pasta and put them on the decorated table. He then pulled out Melina's chair for her. She smiled and sat down only to be pushed in by the gentle man behind her.

"Aren't you just so sweet? Thank you" She smiled and watched Cody sit down.

"Your welcome," He smiled, "I just want everything to be perfect for you."

Melina blushed and chuckled a little before leaning over the table and kissing Cody with all the passion she had inside her body.

"Everything is always perfect when I'm with you."

Cody's head was left spinning after that kiss. He smiled at her and knew she was telling the truth. He looked her deep in the eyes.

"I love you Melly." Cody said in the softest tone that Melina had barely heard him.

She was shocked that he had said those three words. Those three words that made the smile on her face become even larger if it was possible. She jumped up from her seat, not caring about the dinner that Cody had prepared anymore and sat on his lap before crushing her lips against his in yet another passionate kiss.

Melina giggled to herself and said just as softly, "I love you too."

Cody wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist and held her close to his body. He smiled and kissed her forehead, picking her up in the process and walking over to the couch. He heard her laughing and telling him to put her down but he didn't listen. When he finally hit the couch, he placed Melina on it gently and walked over to the radio and turned it on. Soft music filled the once silent room. The fire place was lit and you could hear the cackle of the flames as they danced around the dried piece of wood. Cody walked back over to the couch where he had placed his girlfriend moments before and sat down pulling her close to him. He kissed her for a long moment, making her pull away and gasp for air that was taken away by his lips. She laid her head on his chest where she could hear the calm beating of his heart. Cody played with a loose strand of hair that had fallen down her back and smiled. They had stayed like that the entire night.

Randy lay on his bed tossing a football in the air repeatedly that night. He couldn't help but think about how Candice had ran out crying after she saw him with Stacy and Maryse. He was single, so it wasn't like he had cheated on her. He could do what he wanted with any girl. He thought for hours about all the possibilities that would reason to Candice that upset and the only explanation that he could come up with was that Candice maybe had a crush on him. He grabbed his phone of the table that was next to his bed and dialed the brunettes' number and waited for her to pick up. She did after the fourth ring. When she answered, sleep was evident in her voice.

Candice had woken up when she heard her phone go off. It was playing the specific ringtone, Love Struck, which was set as Randy Orton's contact ring. She hesitated to answer it, but slowly picked it up and put the phone to her ear.

Tiredly she answered, "Hello?" He sounded nervous when he replied.

"Hey Candi, I need to talk to you, Im really curious about something but first I wanted to say I'm sorry." She could hear him laugh apprehensively.

New tears started to form in the brinks of her eyes as she thought about the event she happened to stumble in upon.

She hid the tears and replied, "Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

Randy answered, "Well I just wanted to apologize, but I don't understand why you ran off and started to cry, you know I'm single and I could do whatever I want." He waited but their was no response from Candice, just the even breathing that she was doing to try and keep the tears from falling once again and making herself look like a complete fool in front of Randy.

Randy spoke up again to break the silence, "Unless you like me." Randy chuckled to himself.

Candice's eyes popped open wide when she heard Randy say those words. She didn't know what to do so she decided to play it off.

"Me like you?" She laughed, "Why would I like the biggest player in the school?"

She didn't mean what she said. Yes Randy was a player, and yes he could get any girl he wanted with the snap of his fingers, but deep down Randy was really sweet and caring. That was what made Candice like him so much. He had the tough figure on the outside that seemed like it could not be broken, but on this inside he was a soft and playful teddy bear.

Randy was a little hurt by her words but he knew it was true. He was the biggest player in the school. He could have any girl he wanted, he didn't even have to try, and they would come to him.

He sighed but she didn't hear him, "I guess your right, I don't know why I thought you would. Besides you're like my best bud." He smiled a little.

Candice smiled as she thought about all the memories they had shared while they grew up and became so close.

"And always will be." She knew what she just said was true. With him so popular with all the girls, they would never work out. Maybe one day she thought to herself they could be together, but for now she would settle for just staying his friend.

Jeff wore faded light blue jeans that were washed out white in the middle. He had on a white button down shirt and his signature hardy boy necklace on that his brother had designed. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up a little, right before it hit his elbow. His hair was tied tightly in the back of his head like always and he had put on cologne. When he heard the knock on the door, he had ran down the stairs. He knew who it was and didn't want to keep her waiting. He opened the door with a smile and Maria had walked in returning the smile. Jeff had become extremely fond of the red head and he was the closest to her out of the entire group. She was his newest best friend.

"Hey Jeffy," She looked around her surroundings. The walls were a dark blue and had pictures hung across the entire length.

He laughed, he hated the nickname she had given him but it made him smile every time she called him it.

"Hey Ria," He watched her as she looked at the pictures curiously studying each one. She looked beautiful as always and he walked up behind her, "That was Matt and I when we were little."

She smiled and looked at the picture again. They two boys were sitting on the floor in winter jackets that made them look like marshmallows. Smiles were plastered across each of their faces and they were holding what seemed to be sports equipment.

"Aww, look how cute you were!" She giggled as she saw Jeff's face expression change.

"Were?" He asked, "I thought I still was." He smiled at her and walked her towards the living room where his brother and girlfriend were seated.

Maria smiled back at him, "You still are." She looked up at him and saw him smile and she thought that he had blushed, but maybe she was wrong. She walked with Jeff until she heard another southern accent which she guessed was Matt and a women's voice which she guessed was Eve. They were arguing about something but Maria couldn't quite figure out the muffled yells from behind the door.

Jeff opened the door and immediately the yelling and arguing had stopped. Eve jumped out of her seat with the biggest grin on her face and walked over to Maria giving her a hug.

"Hi I'm Eve," She smiled, "It's so nice to finally meet you." Maria returned the hug and smiled back. She could tell she liked her already.

Matt stood next and put out his hand, Maria shook it and smiled.

"I'm Matt," He smiled, "I've heard a lot about you over the past week." He looked at Jeff.

Maria also looked at Jeff and smiled. This time he was definitely blushing. He had put his hands in his pocket and looked down not wanting to look at the red head. She had been here for five minutes and Matt had already embarrassed him.

"Good things I hope," Maria replied with a small chuckle after looking at Jeff for a brief moment, "It's nice to meet you both."

Matt smiled and said, "Nothing but good things," He laughed and wrapped and arm around Eve and looked at Jeff, "Jeffro, you were right, she is gorgeous." Eve slapped Matt in the chest only to receive an, "Ow! What was that for?" out of the older hardy.

Now it was Marias turn to blush, she looked at Jeff who looked like he was about to murder his older brother, Maria just smiled and walked over to Jeff before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Eve smiled at Maria and Jeff before saying, "Well Matt and I are going to go out, if you need anything just call. It was nice meeting you Maria." Eve grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Eve whispered into Jeff's ear, "Don't worry he wont embarrass you anymore, have fun!" and with that the older couple left the room and then the house.

Jeff sat on the couch and sighed, "Sorry about my brother," He smiled a little, "He's an idiot sometimes." He patted the spot next to him and a few seconds later Maria was seated in that exact spot.

"No problem," She smiled and thought, "So you really think I'm gorgeous?"

Jeff once again blushed for which seemed like the millionth time tonight, he looked at her and shook his head yes.

Maria smiled and put her purse on the ground and made herself comfortable on the couch positioning herself so she was sat towards the man beside her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Jeff said something.

"So tell me about yourself, for the past week I have told you about me. Its your turn." He looked at Maria who thought about the answer and listened when she replied.

"Well I'm pretty much the exact girl who you have hung out with for the past week, I like to laugh, I love when people make me smile, I'm smart, I know how to have fun and I take life as it is handed to me." She smiled with her answer.

Jeff laughed a little, "So you're the perfect girl?"

Maria looked a little confused at his statement, "What do you mean?"

"You just described the perfect girl," He smiled, all the things she just said made him that more attracted to her, "Are you her?"

Maria smiled before giggling, "I wouldn't say I'm perfect, nobody is."

Jeff knew she was right but he thought she was anyway, she had beauty and brains. The complete package. He just couldn't stop from wondering.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" The question had caught Maria off guard. She thought back to about a year ago when she was in a relationship. It was going great and she was happy until her prince charming turned into a control freak. She thought back to the text that she received earlier before coming to Jeff's. Would he really do what he did to her again if she continued to get close to Jeff? She didn't want to think about it.

"Things just didn't work out with my ex." Maria exhaled the breath that was allowing her to answer his question.

"Can I ask what happened? You can trust me I won't tell." He smiled and looked at her and when he got a small smile out of the young woman he knew she trusted him.

"Well about a year ago, I was with this guy and things were great," She looked at Jeff, "Then everything just went wrong. He became a control freak and wouldn't let me do anything if it wasn't with him. I broke up with him and it seemed to be okay for a while but then when I started getting close to this other guy, he snapped." Maria said while tears were threatening to spill over her eye lids and down her cheeks.

Jeff looked at Maria and saw the pain in her eyes, he pulled her into a hug and stroked her back, "What do you mean, he snapped?"

Maria wiped away a tear and replied so softly, "He hit me." With that, Jeff became furious. He didn't know who this guy was but no one should ever lay a hand on a woman especially a woman as sweet as Maria.

"Did you tell anyone?" Jeff held her closer as she started to sob.

"No," She whispered, " I couldn't, he told me he would do it again if I said anything and I didn't want that, but now he knows that were becoming really good friends and I'm afraid he's going to hurt me again. Jeff you can't tell anyone. Please" She begged and at this point she was hysterical crying in Jeff's arms. He felt bad for the red head. He let her sob, the whole time holding her and stroking either her back or her soft red hair.

"Maria, Im not going to let anything happen to you and I won't tell, I promise." He kissed the top of her head and received a small smile out of her.

"Thank you Jeffy." She smiled a little and placed a small kiss on his cheek only to be interrupted by her phone vibrating in her purse. She grabbed it and looked at the text.

_I know what you're doing, guess you didn't listen to me last time, don't worry though. Ill fix that on Monday and make it very clear to you to stay away from him. Your mine babe. ;]_

_Love, _ _ _ __

With reading the text, new tears spilled from the eyes of Maria as she clung on to Jeff. She was scared. Jeff picked up the phone and looked at what had made Maria so upset. He now knew who this guy was and on Monday he was going to make sure Maria was safe and that this guy was going to pay, but for right now he was going to sit on the couch and let the small girl cry in his arms, comforting her until she felt safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Melina woke up that night wrapped in Cody's loving and strong arms. She lifted her head slowly from his chest and blinked a couple of times getting the sleep out of her eyes. When her eyes had finally adjusted she realized she was still at Cody's place and when she looked at the clock she noticed it read four o'clock.

"Shit!" She whispered and shook Cody to get him to wake up, "Cody get up!"

She watched him mumble in his sleep and then suddenly his eyes opened.

"What's wrong?" He asked her still half asleep.

"It's four in the morning!" She yelled, "My parents are going to kill me!" Melina got up and put her shoes on and grabbed her purse. They must have fallen asleep while they were watching the movie that Cody had put it. Cody soon followed after her and drove her home as fast as he could. When they were just about to pull up to the house, Melina saw flashing lights. Why were the police cars outside of her house? And why were they questioning her parents?

Mr. and Mrs. Perez had been worried sick about their daughter for the past 6 hours. She hadn't come home at the time that she said she would and when they called her cell phone she didn't pick up. Her father had called the police to report her missing and the detective had arrived earlier and started to question each parent.

"Do you have a recent picture?" The detective asked as he took out a note pad.

Mrs. Perez handed over a picture of Melina with her two best friends. It was the most recent picture Melina had hung on her wall.

"Thank you, we will have the search team out looking for her shortly." Just as he said that, her parents saw the sports car they had bought for their daughter. Melina ran out of it and over to her parents.

Out of breath she tried to explain, "Mom, Dad I'm so sorry we were watching a movie in his living room and we fell asleep. It will never happen again." Cody had ran up and stood by Melina. He looked at her parents and could see the relief in their faces but only to be replaced by anger.

"Mr. Perez, I'm sorry, it's my fault. She fell asleep and she just looked so comfortable that I left her, and I guess I ended up falling asleep as well. I am so sorry. It will never happen again." Cody pleaded hoping that her parents would forgive him for the mistake.

"You're right, it wont happen again because you wont be seeing her anymore," Mr. Perez looked at his wife and then his daughter, "Get in the house right now young lady."

Melina looked at her father in shock, was he really going to band her from seeing Cody because they accidently fell asleep on the couch?

"But daddy," Melina argued, "It was just a mistake."

Mrs. Perez was the one to answer now, "A mistake that had your father and I worried sick. We thought you were missing Melina! We got the police involved."

Melina was on the verge of tears, "Mommy please, it won't happen again. Please."

"Listen to your father Melina, get in the house. Now!" The tears fell from her eyes as she ran inside the house and slammed the door. She watched the event that was occurring through the large window in her living room.

"Stay away from our daughter; I don't need you keeping her out to all hours at night." Mr. Perez explained to Cody as he shook his head. He was confused. It was just an accident and now her parents weren't going to let them see each other anymore.

"I'm sorry sir, I…I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He looked up and saw Melina through the window. He saw the tears that had stained her precious face and he wanted nothing more than to run up to her and hold her and tell her that it was going to be okay.

Mr. and Mrs. Perez walked into their house and watched their daughter crying on the couch.

She looked up and saw her parents, "How could you do that?" She yelled. She was furious that her parents just ruined the best thing that had happened in her life.

Her mother sat down next to her and touched her arm only to have it yanked away roughly. Melina wanted nothing to do with them at the moment.

"It's what's best for you," Her mother explained, "That boy was only going to break your heart in the long run."

"Stay away from him Melina, I don't want you going any where near that young man and if I find out that you do, you will be severely punished." Her father said as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

She knew her parents were strict but this had topped every other argument that she had ever had with them.

The tears kept spilling over her eye lids and she screamed, "I hate you!" as she ran upstairs and locked the door to her bedroom. She cried and cried into her pillow as she looked at a picture of Cody and herself. They were so happy, and now her parents had just ruined everything.

Cody had watched as her parents walked into the house. He could hear the yelling from behind the closed doors and the scream from his girlfriend that had broken his heart. He had heard the door slam and knew that it was over. He himself had wanted to cry, but he pulled himself together and walked home determined to find a way to get her back.

It was once again Monday morning and Candice had woken up from a deep sleep because her alarm clock went off. She hit the off button and got out of bed, she headed towards the bathroom and thought only 8 more months of this and then it's all over. She brushed her teeth and braided her hair in pig tails. She put on jeans and a pair of sneakers with a white tank top and a pink hoody. She walked downstairs and grabbed her books, keys and phone and headed off to school. When she arrived she was one of the first people there. She went to her locker and opened it; she checked her reflection in tiny mirror that was stationed towards the back. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and came face to face with none other than Randy Orton. He smiled at her and she returned it. This was the first time that she had seen Randy since the incident and she felt a little awkward. She shuffled her books around in her arms and looked at Randy. There was something different about him.

"What has got you so happy this morning?" She asked curiously as the smile on Randy's face just grew bigger.

"Guess who I asked out, and guess who said yes!" He said excitedly.

Candice was hurt; he had asked another girl out? But, why? She thought to herself, "Oh yeah, because you're and idiot and played it off as you didn't like him."

"Who did you ask out?" She faked a smile and pretended to be happy for him.

"Maryse!" Randy practically yelled for the entire school to hear.

"Well congrats;" She faked another smile, "I'm happy for you." She closed her locker and began walking away.

Her mind was going in a million different directions. The one girl she could not stand was the girl that was going to go out with the one man she loved. It figured, it was just her luck. She never thought she would say this but she was jealous of the French blonde. She had once been friends with her, but they ended up going to different groups when they had hit high school. She didn't hate her, Maryse was actually pretty nice but now that she was going out with Randy, Candice envied her.

Randy watched as Candice yet again walked away from him. He was beginning to wonder what was wrong with the brunette. She never walked away from him and she had always been so excited to talk to him, but ever since the incident things had changed. It was like she didn't want to be around him. He was going to figure out what was wrong with her and why she was acting so strange.

Melina was sitting in the library when she saw Candice walk up to her. She sat down next to her and smiled.

"Hey Mel," Candice greeted, "How are you?"

When the question was asked, Melina immediately thought about Cody. She had cried the entire weekend and she was sure her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Horrible." She answered. Melina looked down trying to blink the tears away that were forming once again. She didn't want to break down in the middle of school.

Candice looked at her friend concerned, "Mel, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"My parents won't let me see Cody anymore." Melina answered as she buried her head in her hands.

Candice hugged her friend, "Why not?"

"We fell asleep on his couch Friday night, and when we woke up it was four in the morning. My parents freaked out and even called the police. I rushed home and then they banned me from seeing him even thought it was just a mistake." Melina had started crying again and Candice didn't know what to say so she just continued to hug her.

When Cody walked into school he didn't acknowledge anyone. He had one thing on his mind and that was to find the woman he cared about most. When he walked by Randy, he ignored him as he said hey. He looked every where for her and couldn't seem to find her. The last place he hadn't looked was the library, so he changed his course and headed off in that direction.

Maria was all smiles when she walked into school with Jeff that morning. He had offered to pick her up and she gladly accepted. They had spent the entire weekend together. She got to know him more and she also got to know Matt and Eve as well. Maria really liked Jeff, she could tell him anything and trust him that he wouldn't go around and tell everyone else. He was funny so she was always smiling and laughing and he knew how to have a good time. He was her best friend and she liked it that way.

"So where to?" Jeff asked as he put his arm around Maria's shoulder as they walked through the hall. To everyone else they looked like a couple, but the two of them did not see it.

"My locker and then the cafeteria, please." She smiled at him as they walked towards her locker. She quickly opened it and discarded the books that she no longer needed. She shut the locker and then once again walked with Jeff through the halls.

"You hungry?" Jeff looked at her as they entered the cafeteria and pulled out his wallet.

"Nope I'm good," she smiled at his gesture, "But Ill sit with you while you eat."

"Good, because I'm starving." He laughed as he payed for his sand which and then walked to a table with Maria.

"You are always hungry," Maria giggled, when ever she was with Jeff all he did was eat, "Ill be right back."

Jeff looked at her, "Where you going?"

"Bathroom." Maria simply stated.

"Can I come?" He winked at her playfully and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Ill be back in a minute." She got up from the table and walked into the quiet halls.

When she was just about to reach the bathroom she felt a sharp pain shoot through her wrist. She yelped and looked up to see her ex boyfriend standing in front of her with his hand gripped tightly around her slim wrist.

"What do you want?" Maria struggled to get free from him but he wouldn't let go. She started to scream but stopped when his other hand quickly shot up and grabbed her throat cutting off air supply that she desperately needed.

"I told you to stay away from him, didn't I?" Phil glared at her as he watched her writher in pain.

She gasped and pleaded, "Phil, let me go please."

"Why should I?" He growled as he pushed her up against the locker, making her hit her head, "You never listen to me."

Maria was scared. It was happening again. He looked at her and smiled. This bastard was getting sick joy from watching her struggle.

"Phil, please. Just let me go." She tried her hardest to get his hand off from around her neck but when she did, his grip only got tighter.

"You're an asshole." She spat at him only to receive a slap across the face that left her cheek burning.

"Is that what you think of me Maria?" He laughed, "That's not very nice." He pulled her toward him and just when he was about to kiss her full on the lips, the bell rang and kids started to spill into the hall ways. He dropped her and she ran in the other direction. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She walked outside and sat on the bleachers. No one was there yet and she wanted to be alone for a minute.

Jeff sat in the cafeteria, she said she would be right back and that had been 20 minutes ago. Now the bell had rung and he didn't know where she went. He sat back down at the table and watched as kids ran out of the building and into their cars. None of them were Maria. He waited a couple more minutes and felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his front pocket and looked at the message.

_Hey, come to the bleachers. I need to talk to you. Please hurry Jeffy._

_XOXO Ria_

He got up from his seat as quickly as possible and jogged towards the bleachers. He saw her sitting by herself and she was shivering. He walked up to her and she immediately hugged him and started to sob.


	8. Chapter 8

Cody entered the library and saw Candice sitting with Melina. He walked over to the table they were seated at and sat down. Candice looked up as Melina continued to sob into her shirt. Melina hadn't bothered to look up because she thought it was Maria.

"Candi, What do I do?" Melina asked confused.

Candice looked at Cody and frowned. He was hurting just as much as her best friend was.

"You get him back Melly." Candice looked down at Melina.

For the first time Melina had looked up and saw Cody sitting there. He looked at her sadly and Melina got up and ran out of the library. Cody got up and ran after her. He wasn't letting her get away before he could talk to her.

"Melina wait, please." Cody grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He could see the tear in her eyes once again, the same tears that had filled her eyes the other night.

"I'm not aloud to talk to you." She whispered and looked up at the man she loved so dearly.

"Your parents aren't here and no ones around, Mel please." Cody begged as he watched her process what he had just said.

The tears had started again as she launched herself into Cody's arms. It had only been two days and she had missed him terribly. Cody held her in his arms and played with the soft curls that hang just below her shoulders.

"I miss you Cody." Melina managed to get out between her sobs. Cody lifted her head up and wiped away her tears gently with his thumbs.

"I missed you too Melly," He smiled softly and kissed her, "I promise were going to be together."

She smiled a little at the thought, "How? My parents won't let me see you Cody."

"Im going to find a way to get you back Mel." He held her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Cody I got to go, Im suppose to be home and if I don't go my parents are going to think Im with you." She looked up at him and pouted.

"Okay," He said softly as he looked at the woman standing in front of him with the pout on her face, "Please don't frown."

Melina didn't want to frown but for the past couple of days it was hard not to.

"I love you." Melina kissed Cody one last time before grabbing her books and leaving the school. Cody watched her walk out of the school and knew he was going to do everything he could to get her back.

Randy was outside on the field warming up when he heard the voice of his newest girlfriend call out his name.

"Randy!" The blonde walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey babe," Randy smirked as Maryse kissed him.

"You're looking very hot," Maryse stated as she ran her finger down Randy's chest, "I mean very hot." Her French accent accenting the word hot.

Randy smiled, "Thanks," He picked up the football and threw it to the guy closest to him, "You're looking extremely sexy yourself." Randy replied as he stared her up and down.

Maryse laughed and winked at Randy before walking away swaying her hips making her boyfriend stare at her retreating form.

Candice had walked out of the school when she saw Maryse walk up to Randy and kiss him. Why did she always need to see him when he was with another girl? She sat on the bleachers like she did everyday and watched the guy's football practice. Randy wasn't the only hot guy on the team. Plus her best guy friend was playing as well. When he walked onto the field Candice smiled. They had known each other since Pre School and she loved him like a brother. Ted had seen Candice sitting in the same spot on the bleachers that she sat in everyday.

He jogged over and smiled at her, "Hey Candi," He hopped over the railing and sat next to her, "What you up too?"

"Just watching you play." She smiled back.

"Sounds like so much fun watching sweaty guys play football." He laughed.

"You would be surprised Teddy," Candice laughed, "It's like guys watching cheerleading. It's hot."

"Oh it is?" Ted looked at her and smiled, "So you think Im hot?" Ted looked at the field while the coach ended practice early.

"I never said that." Candice smiled at him.

Ted took his shirt off and wiped his chest with it, clearing the sweat that was standing still on his toned chest.

Candice just watched. Ted was very good looking, and he was sweet. She was snapped out of her trance when Ted cleared his throat.

"You didn't have to." Ted winked as he got up and headed to the showers.

Candice giggled and got up from her seat and headed to her car. She wanted to go home and relax. School had been busy today and she was exhausted.

Randy walked into the locker room and immediately over to Ted.

"What was that all about?" Randy asked as anger built up inside of him.

Ted looked at Randy confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know what Im talking about!" Randy growled as he slammed a locker shut causing all eyes in the locker room to focus on them.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about." Ted replied as he pulled his shirt over his head and looked at Randy.

"You and Candice! What's going on between you two?" Randy practically yelled.

"Nothing," Ted replied as a matter of fact, "We were just talking."

Randy stormed out of the locker room leaving all the guys behind wondering what was wrong with the man.

Jeff was confused, he had just walked up to Maria and she was crying.

"Ria, what's the matter?" Jeff asked concerned for his friend.

There was no answer as Maria just shook her head and continued to cry. Jeff didn't know what was wrong and without her answering he couldn't do anything to help her. He put his hand under her chin and lifted up her face so she was looking at him. On her cheek there was a small bruise forming.

"Maria, what happened?" Jeff asked again as he looked at her sternly.

"It happened again," She choked out while she was crying and looking into the eyes of Jeff that were burning a hole through her, "He hit me."

Jeff hugged her tighter because she was crying even harder now and with her being in his arms, it was stopping him from finding that asshole that hit her.

Jeff looked at her cheek again and touched it gently, when Maria flinched he pulled his hand away and sighed.

"Maria, you have to let me tell someone than we can help you."

"No," Maria yelled, "You can't tell anyone!"

Jeff looked at her and nodded, "Fine Maria just let me do something about it then."

Maria looked at Jeff and shook her head, "If he finds out I told you it will make things worse."

Jeff understood but he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Im going to kick his ass if he touches you again Maria."

Maria looked at Jeff and knew he was as serious as he could get, she just nodded and stood up pulling her jacket close to her chest. Jeff picked up her books from the bleachers and wrapped a supporting arm around her shoulder. He then walked her to his car and drove her home.


	9. Chapter 9

Melina walked into her house and threw her book bag down by the edge of the couch. She slipped off her shoes and sat down on the couch.

"How was school?" Her mother asked as she walked into the living room.

"Good." Melina replied as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"What did you do? Anything exciting?" Mrs. Perez sat next to her daughter and smiled.

"Just hung out with Candi." Melina stated flatly. She was not in the mood to talk to her mother since the incident.

"Only Candice? Where was Maria?"

"She was with Jeff almost all day." Melina smiled for the first time. Maria had finally opened up to a guy since she broke up with Phil and Melina was happy for her.

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Perez stood up and walked back into the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready soon.

Melina nodded and picked up her back pack and brought it up to her room, she picked up her cell phone and noticed she had a text. She opened it and saw it was from Cody.

_I love you Melly =]_

She smiled to herself and erased the message to make sure her parents didn't see it. She then walked down stairs and sat at the table waiting for her mother to finish cooking dinner.

Candice sat in her room, she was lying on her bed when she heard her phone ring, she picked up and smiled.

"Hello!"

"Hey Candi Cane," Ted smiled, "Are you busy?"

"Nope," Candice answered, "Why you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could come over and help me with something."

"Sure I will be there in a minute." Candice hung up and grabbed her keys before heading off to Ted's house.

Randy was sitting at home when Maria and Jeff walked through the door. He smiled at his younger sister and nodded towards his newest friend. Randy had been thinking. He lashed out at Ted during school when he saw him with Candice and he didn't understand why. He couldn't be jealous, Could he? He had a girlfriend that liked him a lot but the more time he spent with her the more annoying she had become.

When Candice arrived at Ted's house he opened the door and let her in.

"So what do you need help with?" Candice asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I was wondering if you could tutor me in math." Ted asked curiously.

Candice laughed, "Sure, Ill tutor you. On one condition."

Ted looked at her and smiled, "What's this condition?"

"You actually pay attention." Candice giggled as Ted stared at her.

"Don't worry," Ted stated as he looked her up and down, "Ill be paying attention." He winked at her playfully as she hit his arm and smiled.

Maria walked with Jeff upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. She pulled a pillow up to her chest and watched Jeff pace around her room.

"Im not leaving your side when were in school, you know that right?"

Maria nodded, "Can I ask you something?"

Jeff nodded and waited for her to ask her question.

"Why do you care so much?"

Jeff sat on the edge of her bed and looked at Maria. She seemed broken at the moment and he wanted to change that.

"You're my best friend Ria, and I care about you a lot," Jeff smiled, "Plus that jerk should not be hitting anyone, especially you." He moved a piece of hair behind her ear and watched her smile.

"Thanks Jeff," Maria smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No problem," Jeff smiled, "So what you want to do?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Maria got up from her bed and walked over to her book shelf that was filled with DVD's.

"Sure." Jeff laid down on Marias bed and waited for her to put the movie in. When she did he patted the spot next to him and she smiled and climbed onto the bed next to him.

"What are we watching?" Jeff asked curiously as the previews started to play on the screen.

"Role Models," Maria replied and laughed, "I love this movie."

Jeff and Maria sat and watched the movie, about half way through Jeff felt pressure on his chest and looked down to see Maria asleep. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled, letting her sleep was probably the best thing for her right now. About and hour after Maria had fallen asleep Jeff heard a creak coming from outside of the door, seconds later he saw Mrs. Kanellis pop her head into the door.

She saw Maria and whispered, "Hello Jeff," She walked over to the bed, "How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour, she fell asleep while we were watching the movie." Jeff shifted his weight and gently rested Maria's head on the pillow.

Mrs. Kanellis smiled, Jeff was good to her daughter and she was glad to see her happy. She couldn't stand her last boyfriend and even though Jeff was different, Mrs. Kanellis could see the best in him.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

It had been four long months since Cody was banned from seeing Melina. They saw each other occasionally during school, but they didn't get much time to spend together. Cody was trying to figure out a way to get her back. He had already apologized numerous times but that did not seem to work. He decided he was going to try and talk to Mr. Perez again. He drove to the office that he worked at and parked his car. He then got out and straightened out his shirt, he walked into the office.

"Hello, this is Mr. Perez's office. How may I help you?"

Cody looked at the young receptionist and saw her name was Torrie, "I was hoping that I could speak to Mr. Perez quickly."

"One moment please," She got up and walked through a door close by, "Mr. Perez, there is a young man here to see you."

"Send him in." Mr. Perez replied while he looked up from the pile of papers that were on top of his desk.

She walked back out of the door and smiled at Cody, "You may go in."

Cody returned the smile and walked over to the door; he took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

Mr. Perez looked up and saw Cody, instantly he picked up the phone to call security, "Leave!"

Cody looked at Mr. Perez and nodded, "Can I just talk to you for a minute? And then I will leave." Cody begged hoping that he would let him speak.

He put the phone down and sat still watching Cody's every move making him feel uncomfortable. Cody cleared his throat and sat down in front of his desk.

"I know that I made a mistake, and I know that you don't trust me for it, but I'm asking, no I'm begging you to please let me see your daughter."

Mr. Perez stayed quiet for a long moment and then looked at Cody, "Why should I let you? For all I know, you could of done god knows what with her when she was at your house and then have her lie to save you."

Cody was stunned, "Mr. Perez I promise you that I would never take advantage of your daughter. She deserves the best."

Mr. Perez nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Yes she does deserve the best, and I don't know if you're the best for her Cody."

Cody nodded and got up from his seat, "I understand sir, Im sorry I took up your time." He was about to leave the office when he heard his name being called.

Mr. Perez smiled, "Go, anyone who tries this hard to see my daughter must care about her."

Cody smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you so much sir." Cody ran out of the office and thanked Torrie once again before getting into his car and driving to her house.

When Cody arrived at the house Melina was already outside, her father had called and told her she could see Cody again. When he finally pulled up Melina wasted no time running to his car and jumping into his arms. He kissed her and spun her around.

"Told you Id find a way." He smiled.

"You always do." Melina giggled and kissed Cody again.

Candice had spent the last four months tutoring Ted and she had become very close to him. Even closer to him then she was before. She even started to forget about Randy but of course he sometimes slipped into the back of her mind.

Ted had picked her up this morning and when they walked into the school, Candice noticed a sign on the door.

_Senior Prom Next Month_

Ted smiled when he saw what Candice was looking at.

"Want to go with me?" Ted asked which surprised Candice.

"Id love to" She smiled at him and then it quickly faded as she saw Randy at the end of the hallway arguing with his girlfriend.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Randy yelled at his girlfriend.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Maryse screamed back before pushing him out of her way.

"Oh no, we are not done with this!" Randy jogged to catch up with her, when she spun around Randy received a hard slap to the face.

"Yea Randy, we are done! We're through!" Maryse screamed as she walked down the hallway.

Maria was sitting in class waiting for Jeff to come. He had promised not to leave her side and so far that promise wasn't kept. A few minutes later she heard yelling from the hallway. Along with all the other students she went into the hallway and saw a crowd of students surrounding two other students that were brawling. When Maria got closer she saw a glimpse of dyed hair and knew who it was instantly. She pushed her way through the crowd.

"Jeff! Stop!" Maria yelled over the crowd.

Jeff continued to punch Phil over and over again, making his nose bloody.

Maria tried to pull Jeff off of Phil but Jeff accidently hit Maria making her fall to the ground.

Melina and Candice pushed their way through the crowd and over to their friend.

"Maria!" Candice yelled as she helped her friend sit up.

"Oh my gosh, Maria are you okay?" Melina asked concerned as she helped Candice sit her up.

"Yea, Im fine." Maria held her head as she watched Randy hold Phil back. Ted and Cody were restraining Jeff. Jeff looked furious and Phil was glaring at her. This couldn't be good at all.

"Let me go!" Jeff pulled away from Cody and Ted and picked up Maria bringing her towards the nurse.

The crowd had disappeared; the only ones left were the gang. They all stared at each other wondering why Jeff had gotten into a fight.

"I don't want to go to the nurse," Maria whispered, "Im okay, really Jeff."

Jeff stopped walking and put her down, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Im fine, but are you?" Maria grabbed a tissue from her pocket and wiped away blood that was drying in the corner of his mouth and above his eye.

"Im okay." Jeff replied flinching at some points when the tissue met his skin.

"Sorry," Maria whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jeff chuckled softly, "Stop worrying, Im okay." Jeff smiled and went to kiss her cheek only to have Maria turn her head and have their lips meet. Jeff pulled away quickly and looked down while Maria was blushing furiously.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy leaned against the wall as he watched Ted talk to Candice. Every time he saw them together, fury ran through out his body. He rolled his eyes as Ted said something that made Candice giggle. That should have been him making her giggle. It was always him that made her giggle no matter how lame his jokes were. When Ted walked away, Randy strolled over towards Candice.

"Hey," He greeted, "How you been?"

Candice smiled, "I've been pretty good, how's your sister?" Candice asked concerned.

"Im not sure, I haven't seen her since Jeff took her to the nurse." Randy replied.

"I wonder why he got into the fight in the first place." Candice wondered as she looked at Randy.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe he had something against Phil."

"Well they both looked pretty pissed after Maria got involved." Candice stated as she leaned her back against the lockers.

"I'll ask her later and see if she knows anything." Randy smiled.

"Okay. Tell her I hope she is okay." Candice nodded. Awkward silence filled the air but it was interrupted when Randy cleared his throat.

"So, you and Ted huh?" Randy asked as the fury built up inside of him again.

Candice looked confused, "What about me and Ted?"

"You know, are you together?" Randy nudged her playfully, "I want the 411."

Candice laughed, "You sound like a girl Randy."

"Hey, I just want to know what is going on with my best friend."

Candice smiled, "Well if you must know, we are not dating, but he is taking me to the senior prom next month."

"Cool, cool." Randy replied as he scanned the hallways.

"So….what happened with Maryse?" Candice asked hesitating.

Randy looked back at her, "We broke up."

"Yes I know, I saw her slap you." Candice looked back at him. Randy touched his cheek where he received the hard slap earlier. Candice felt bad for him.

Randy chuckled a little, "You saw that?"

"I think everyone did," Candice replied, "What happened? I thought everything was good between you too."

"I found out she was fooling around with another guy."

"Oh, Randy I'm so sorry," Candice looked at him and pulled him into a hug, "Are you okay?"

Randy hugged back and smiled, "Yea, I'm okay now."

Candice smiled, "Good. I don't want my best friend hurt."

Randy mumbled, "Yea friend, that's it."

Candice looked at Randy, "What did you say?"

"Nothing Candi," Randy smiled, "Well Im going to go home, I want to make sure Ria is alright."

"Okay," Candice nodded her head, "Tell her I will talk to her later."

"Will do, bye Candi." Randy kissed her cheek and walked out of the building.

Melina and Cody sat on the opposite side of the hallway watching Randy and Candice talk. It was so obvious that they liked each other so why couldn't they just admit it.

"He thinks that Candice and Ted are dating."

"They aren't, are they?" Melina looked at her boyfriend curiously.

"Nah, their just good friends, and if they were, Ted would have told me."

Melina nodded, "Candi would have told me too."

"We should get them together." Cody stated.

"How? I think Candi actually got over Randy."

"I highly doubt that and even though Randy won't admit it, everyone knows he likes her."

"I know," Melina smiled, "So how are we going to get them together?"

"Make Randy admit that he likes her and have Candice walk in when he is saying it."

"I don't know if that is going to work babe."

"You never know until you try." Cody smiled and stood up.

"You're right." Melina reached her hand out and grabbed Cody's as he helped her stand up.

"So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Want to come over? My parents are out of town." Melina smiled.

"I think that would be acceptable." Cody grinned as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Okay, then come on!" Melina dragged her boyfriend towards his car.

"Well someone is a little impatient," Cody smirked, "Are we having some thoughts?"

Melina pushed Cody against his car and whispered into his ear, "In your wildest dreams buddy."

Cody smiled, "My dreams are becoming reality baby." He kissed her and opened the door waiting for her to get into the car. When she did he closed the door and got into the drivers seat and drove to her house. After Cody arrived at the house, Melina ran upstairs and locked the door to her room.

Cody was puzzled and he followed her up to the room, he knocked on the door and heard.

"I'll be out in a minute." Melina replied as she quickly changed into a new outfit she had bought for this occasion. She was ready to give herself to Cody and he definitely did not know this was coming. She slipped on the lacey black corset and tied the pink ribbon. Then she stepped into the matching underwear and pulled them up. (.com/lingerie1/set?id=2784808 that's the outfit if you want to see) She smiled at her appearance and sprayed perfume onto her chest and neck. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on.

Cody stood outside the door and waited for Melina to come out. She had been in there for twenty minutes and he didn't know what she could possibly be doing.

"Mel, are you almost done?" Before there was a reply, the door opened slowly.

"I'm done." Melina said as she opened up her robe. She giggled as Cody's mouth hung open in shock.

"Do you like?" Melina asked as she spun around showing off her curves.

Cody only nodded in response. He was not expecting her to come out in such a sexy outfit. Melina pulled Cody into her room and pushed him gently onto the bed. She crawled her way up the bed and sat on top of him. He loved how she was taking control and he stared at her waiting for her next move. She leaned down and kissed him feverishly, moving onto his neck leaving love marks behind.

Cody pulled her back up to his lips and kissed her before whispering, "Are you sure you want this?"

Melina nodded, "Yea, I want you" Melina kissed Cody again unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor. Cody's fingers worked quickly trying to untie the corset that was keeping him from seeing his girlfriends' body. Cody flipped her over so he was on top and quickly attacked her neck with kisses. Melina bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cody finished getting the ribbon unwrapped and opened up the corset staring at his girlfriend underneath his body. When she shook herself out of the lingerie, Cody immediately let his hands roam over her body receiving soft moans when his hands touched the sensitive parts on her body. Cody smiled at his girlfriend and kissed a trail down her stomach. Melina squirmed under her boyfriend and worked her hands down to his pants quickly unbuttoning them. Cody kicked them off along with his boxers before removing the last piece of clothing that covered his girlfriends' body.

Cody asked one last time as he kissed Melina, "Are you positive you want this?"

"Yes Cody, I want this." Melina kissed her boyfriend back before they made love for the first time.

Maria and Jeff both replied at the same time, "Sorry." This caused Maria to giggle.

Maria looked at Jeff who still had his head down.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay." Maria smiled. For the first time Jeff looked up and his cheeks were still bright red. Maria giggled again which caused Jeff to smile.

"You're bright red Jeff," Maria continued to giggle, "Relax."

"Okay." Jeff still felt uneasy so he looked down again.

Maria lifted his chin up, "Why won't you look at me?"

Jeff looked up and saw the confusion on Maria's face, "I am looking at you."

"Well you weren't a second ago." Maria smiled.

"Are you mad?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Do I look mad?" Maria answered amused.

Jeff studied the look on her face, "No, You don't."

"That's because Im not." Maria smiled and sat next to Jeff.

Jeff smiled, "Okay good." They sat in silence for the next couple of minutes.

"You're a good kisser." Jeff smiled when he heard the words come out of Maria's mouth.

"You think so?" Jeff asked wanting to push answers out of her. He had fallen for the red head and he wanted to know how she felt.

"Yes, yes I do." Maria smiled. Jeff moved closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"And how do you know that?"

Maria was lost in Jeff's eyes and she didn't know why but all she wanted to do was kiss him again.

"Because I do." Maria caught onto his game quickly. She wasn't going to let him in that easy.

"We kissed for literally a second. I don't think that's long enough for you to tell." Jeff now moved so he could sit in front of Maria and watch her.

Maria's back was almost against the wall as she watched Jeff. She had always found him attractive but right now, the way he was moving and the way he was talking to her was making him even sexier than before.

"Why wouldn't it be long enough?" Maria asked as she watched Jeff move closer.

"You tell me." Jeff sat right in front of her now, just staring waiting for an answer out of her.

Maria felt like she was going to melt. Jeff had just gone from being her best friend to someone she wanted to be so much more with.

"I can't." Maria replied as Jeff moved even closer leaving no space between their bodies. Maria's back was pressed against the wall now and she could feel Jeff's muscular chest against her own. He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate lock. Maria kissed back, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Jeff's neck. Jeff licked Maria's bottom lip asking for entrance which Maria gladly allowed. Their tongues battled for dominance and in the end it was Jeff who had won. Maria pulled away breathless with her eyes still closed. When she opened them, she was met with Jeff's green eyes that were so mysterious to her and it was now her turn to look at the ground and blush.

Jeff smiled a little and lifted her chin up, mocking her actions for earlier, "Why won't you look at me?"

"I am looking at you," Maria answered, "As more than a friend."

Jeff leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, "You are?"

Maria nodded and looked at Jeff, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it weird between us."

"Who said it was weird?"

"I just told you I liked you, I think it would be weird."

"Who said I didn't like you back?"

Maria smiled, "You do?"

Jeff nodded, "I have, since I met you."

Maria hit Jeff's arm playfully, "Why didn't you tell me? I've been attracted to you since I met you and have been so careful not to let you find out."

"Why didn't you want me to find out?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Well you don't have to worry about that." Jeff smiled before kissing Maria again softly.

"So does this mean that were like together?" Maria asked hoping that Jeff would say yes.

"I'd hope so," Jeff smiled, "Because I think I would get pretty jealous if another guy got you and I didn't."

Maria smiled and got off the floor, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked as he followed Maria.

"My house, so I can hang out with my boyfriend." Maria giggled as she ran to the car and got in. Jeff got in soon after and drove off to her house smiling the whole way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this story. It means a lot to me. I have been thinking about starting another one as well so tell me what you think about that.**

Randy sat on the couch watching TV that evening. He was bored out of his mind and must have eaten about three bags of chips already. Randy was worried about his sister and he was also thinking about Candice. He did like her but she didn't seem to return the feelings. Just then Randy heard a car pull up outside the house. He looked out the living room window and saw his little sister with Jeff smiling and holding hands.

"What the…?" Randy muttered as he walked towards to door.

Maria was holding Jeff's hand as she walked towards the house. She was hoping Randy wouldn't care that she was now dating one of his best friends. She didn't want to make it weird between them. Just when she was about to open the door, Randy opened it and looked at the newly formed couple.

"Since when?" He questioned looking between the red head and the rainbow head.

"About an hour ago." Maria laughed at her brothers' confused face.

Jeff ran a hand threw his hair and looked at Randy nervously, "You don't mind, do you?"

Randy laughed, "Nah, go for it," He smiled, "But I don't want to hear about the crazy sex you have."

"Randy!" Maria shrieked, "What's your problem?"

Jeff laughed at his girlfriends' reaction. It was cute when she got mad.

Randy put his hands up in defense and smiled, "I don't have one sis." He patted Jeff on the shoulder, "Talk to you later man." He then resumed his position back on the couch and continued watching TV.

Jeff sat on Maria's bed and watched her scramble around the room looking for something.

"Do you need help?" He asked with an amused smile.

Maria looked up from under her desk and smiled, "Nope." She then continued looking for item that Jeff was very curious about.

"What are you looki…" Jeff was cut off when he heard his girlfriend.

"AHA! I found it." She opened up a case and revealed a small hot pink camera.

"What is that for?" Jeff looked at her.

"For a picture silly. I want one of us." She smiled and sat on the bed next to Jeff.

"Do I have too?" He asked. He hated pictures and he especially hated pictures of himself.

"Please." Maria begged giving her best puppy dog eyes that always made Jeff give in.

"Okay, fine." Jeff smiled a little and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. Maria leaned back against his chest and kissed his cheek, taking the picture and smiling with the results.

"So can I ask you something?" Jeff smiled, still holding Maria in his arms.

"Of course." Maria smiled.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Maria screamed, "Oh my god! Yes!" She hugged Jeff and smiled. He hugged her back and smiled as well.

LATER THAT SAME NIGHT

Melina laid her head against Cody's chest and sighed contently. She was exhausted from the previous activities and the steady rhythm of Cody's heart was putting her to sleep. Cody smiled and looked down at his girlfriends form. She looked beautiful even with her hair all messed up and some of her make up smudged. He wrapped his arm around her slim waist and smiled when she cuddled even closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. Melina smiled before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Randy sat in his room texting Jeff.

_So when were you planning on telling me you liked my sister? RO_

_I kind of thought it was obvious. JH_

_Well apparently not to me dude lol. RO_

_Sorry man. Haha but are you sure that you don't mind us together? JH_

_Dude if you both like each other than Im cool with it. Just don't hurt her or Im going to hurt you. RO_

Jeff laughed; he wasn't going to hurt Maria. He cared about her to much.

_No worries Randy, I like her to much to hurt her. =] JH_

_Okay. So are you taking her to the prom? RO_

_I asked her while I was at your house. Didn't you hear her scream? Lol JH_

_Ohh! That's why she screamed. Lol I should of known RO_

_Lol well Im going to bed dude, see you tomorrow. JH_

Jeff put his phone down on his dresser and pulled his shirt over his head. He slipped into a pair of lounging pants, brushed his teeth and than drifted off to sleep.

Randy soon did the same before knocking on his sisters' door.

"Night Ria." Randy smiled and she waved goodnight.

"Was that Randy?" Candice asked over the phone.

"Yea," Maria laughed, "He was saying goodnight."

"Ohh," Candice smiled, "So are you alright?"

"Yea, Im fine," Maria sighed, "Just a little bump to the head."

"Why were they fighting though Ria?"

Maria hesitated before answering her friends' question, "Im not sure Candi."

"Oh, okay."

"So you're going to the prom with Ted?" Maria smiled.

Candice sighed, "Yea Im going with him."

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"It's just…I feel like Im leading him on."

"You don't like him?" Maria asked.

"No, I do, just not more than a friend."

"Ohh," Maria replied, "Well maybe you should tell him that."

"But I feel so bad, I mean I led him on and he probably thinks I like him and I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"Yea I know what you mean Candi, but I think it might be better."

"Yea, you're right. But anyway what's going on with you and Jeff? You guys are always together!"

Maria giggled through the receiver, "About that." Maria started.

"OH MY GOD! Tell me you're dating him!" Candice screamed excitedly through the other end.

"I'm dating him!" Maria smiled as she listened to her best friend scream through the other end of the phone.

"Since when? I want details missy!"

"I'll tell you tomorrow when we go out to get our dresses. Bye girly!" Maria hung up the phone before Candice could protest. She would just have to wait.

**So this chapter was kind of short. I wanted to rush and get prom in and then have a christmas eve and christmas episode. I think I might end it with the Christmas episode to =/ but we will see! Next chapter the girls go shopping for dresses and then a week of school flies by arriving at the night of the prom!**


	12. Chapter 12

Melina woke up early the next morning and shook the sleeping man next to her.

"Cody," There was no response other than the low snoring coming from his nose, "Cody." Melina pushed him a little harder making him fall off the bed. Melina giggled as she watched Cody scramble on the floor to cover himself.

"Good morning sleepy head." Melina smiled.

"Morning sweetheart." Cody smiled and pulled himself back on to the bed.

"Babe, you need to leave." Cody pouted.

"But why?" He whined not wanting to leave his girlfriend.

"Because I need to shower and meet up with the girls to go get our dresses."

"Can I leave after you're done in the shower?" Cody smiled.

Melina rolled her eyes and got up from the bed walking towards her bathroom, "I suppose."

"Yay!" Cody smiled as he followed her towards the bathroom.

Melina smiled and shut the door almost all the way leaving only a crack big enough for her head to fit through, "Who said you could come in?" Melina kissed her boyfriend and smiled.

"I did." Cody smiled and pushed the door open.

"Well I didn't." Melina giggled and pushed her boyfriend out before closing the door.

When she finished in the shower, Melina walked out in a pair of white jeans with a blue cami. She let her hair dry naturally and put on light makeup. She slipped on a pair of silver flats and grabbed her jacket.

"Ill talk to you later babe." Melina smiled and kissed her boyfriend goodbye before grabbing her car keys and heading off to the mall.

Candice woke up to her cell phone ringing. It was a text from Melina saying she was heading to the mall. Candice jumped out of bed and quickly showered. She dried her hair and put on clear lip gloss and a coat of mascara. Candice slipped on a pair of denim jeans and pink high heels. She then put on a matching pink cami and her denim jacket and headed off to the mall.

Maria woke up around 10 o'clock and stretched before getting up out of bed. She walked out of her room and knocked on her brothers' door.

"Randy! Are you up?" Maria waited for an answer and when she didn't get one she opened the door and let herself in. She saw her brother sprawled out on the bed snoring. Quite loudly. Maria shook her brothers sleeping form and got him to wake up. He blinked a few times and then his eyes focused on the surroundings.

"What do you want?" He groaned as he hid his head under the pillow.

"Getting you up then you're not late for meeting the guys."

"Oh right," Randy mumbled and turned his body around so his feet hit the carpet, "Thanks sis." Randy smiled.

"No problem bro." Maria smiled and walked back to her room and hopped into the shower. When Maria got out she headed over to her closest and opened the door. She pulled a pair of dark blue skinny jeans off the hanger and laid them on her bed. She then opened a shoe box and took out a pair of black pumps. She slipped then on and then pulled a green and blue top over her head. Maria then curled her hair and put on her makeup. She threw on her coat and grabbed her keys before heading out to her car.

Randy grabbed chips and soda from the cabinets and set them on the table. Cody and Jeff were going to come over and hang out and then later on the girls were going to come back with Maria. He took DVD's and laid them out on the couch. Just then there was a knock on the door and Randy opened it to reveal a colorful man standing there.

"Hey Jeff."

"Hey Randy," Jeff smiled, "Can I come in?"

"No I invited you here to stand outside," Randy laughed, "Of course you can."

Jeff smiled and walked inside the house, "So what are we going to do?"

"I figured we could just hang out, watch some movies, eat, and play games."

"Sounds fun, where's Cody?" Just then there was a knock on the door and Randy went to open it. In walked a beaming Cody.

"Hey guys." Cody said happily.

Jeff and Randy looked at Cody with weird expressions on their faces.

"What?" Cody looked back at the two mean and popped a chip into his mouth.

"What has got you so happy?" Randy asked curiously.

"Yea! What he said." Jeff continued to look at Cody and sat on the couch.

"Nothing." Cody stated simply and then smiled remembering the events that took place last night.

"Liarrrrr!" Jeff said in a sing song voice and pushed Cody playfully, "Tell us."

Cody laughed, "Nothing happened."

"Alright," Randy said while laughing, "I guess we believe you. Right Jeff?"

"Sure." Jeff laughed and grabbed the remote turning on the TV.

Maria arrived at the mall shortly after Melina and Candice had. They all agreed to meet up at the one store that sold the most fantastic dresses. Melina and Candice stood in the middle of the store waiting for the red head to show up.

"Hey hey hey chicas!" They heard and when they turned their heads they were face to face with their bubbly friend.

"Hey Ria!" Candice said as she hugged her.

"Hey Hun." Melina smiled extra happily that day.

Maria noticed and looked at Candice who shrugged her shoulders.

"So are you ready to get our dresses?"

"Yep!" Candice replied excited. She wanted to look good at the prom.

Maria linked arms with her girls and walked around the store for hours trying to find the perfect dress.

"What do you think about this one?" Melina held a petal pink dress that fell just below her knees.

Candice looked and scrunched her nose a little, "I like the color but not the dress."

Melina put the dress back on the rack and then picked up a short grey dress with sequins all over the front. ( .com/stars_are_blind/set?id=12840564)

"That's a pretty one!" Maria said happily as she ran over to her and examined the dress.

"Im going to get it!" Melina said even more excited then she was to begin with that day.

Candice walked over, "What is with you today?" She laughed.

"Really Mel, Spill!" Maria looked at her friend.

Melina smiled, "If I tell you, you can't say anything!"

"Okay, okay we promise." Both girls said at the exact time as they waited to hear what happened.

"Well, Cody and I made love." Melina smiled.

"No way!" Maria screamed.

"Was he amazing?" Candice asked wanting to know details.

"Yes way!" Melina giggled, "And very amazing."

"Wait, you were safe about it right?" Maria asked concerned.

"Yes we were safe; he didn't even know I had planned to do it."

"So you surprised him?"

"Yes," Melina laughed, "Go find your dresses and I will tell you more."

Maria and Candice continued to look around the store while they listened to Melina tell them about her night.

Candice picked out a long hot pink dress with silver crystals in the shape of flowers among the top letting the bottom flow, they were complimented by silver heels that she had bought earlier in the mall. (.com/go_pink/set?id=12882687)

Maria was the last to find her dress; she picked out a simple but elegant white dress. It was tight on the top, hugging her every curve and it fluffed out on the bottom. She loved it the soon as she had seen it. (.com/prom_night/set?id=11004063)

The girls bought their dresses and were headed to their cars.

"Do you guys want to come over? Randy invited Jeff and Cody over."

"Yes!" Melina said excitedly and Candice laughed.

"I'm in," Candice smiled and got into her car, "Ill see you at your house." Candice drove out of the parking lot.

Maria and Melina walked for a few more minutes before they reached their cars.

"So you're really going out with Jeff?" Melina asked surprised, she didn't have anything against him, he was just different.

"Mhm, he asked me out yesterday." Maria explained excitedly.

"Well congrats!" Melina stated, "Oh! Cody and I have a plan!"

"What's your plan?" Maria asked as she unlocked her car door.

"Were going to set up Candice and Randy." Melina smirked and got into her car.

"I'm so in!" Maria smiled as she sped off towards her house.

Cody, Jeff and Randy sat on the couch with remote controls in their hands playing Xbox. Randy was kicking ass and he was making sure his friends new it.

"Hell yes! I won again!" He jumped up doing his victory dance as Jeff rolled his eyes and Cody threw the remote. Randy started to laugh.

"Don't be such sore losers!" Randy exclaimed as he continued to dance but then stopped when he heard a female voice.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Candice asked concerned for her best friends well being.

"Being a cocky asshole." Cody mumbled.

Randy laughed, "Their mad because they can't beat me in this game."

"Give me the controller." Candice smiled and sat on the couch, pushing Jeff off.

"Ohh well excuse me." Jeff huffed and got up brushing off his pants.

"Sorry Hun!" Candice smiled and began playing against Randy. After about ten minutes Randy's jaw fell open.

Cody and Jeff laughed, "You lost! Too a girl!"

"I can't believe you beat me!" Randy stated in a depressed manor.

"Don't under estimate a girl." Candice smiled as she did her own victory dance.

Melina and Maria walked in at the exact same moment and looked at each other not wanting to know what was happening in the living room.

"Cody!" Melina screamed excitedly as she ran over to her boyfriend and gave him the biggest kiss any of their friends have ever seen.

"Hey Melly." He smiled and kissed back.

Jeff and Randy looked at the girls, "What's gotten into her?"

Maria and Candice looked at each other and laughed, "Cody did."

Randy and Jeff looked at Cody who was looking down towards his feet.

"I told you not to say anything!" Melina pouted.

"They were going to find out anyway Mel." Candice said and Maria nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Randy asked as Jeff looked at Cody.

"Because, it just happened last night."

"So?" Both men answered to Cody's response.

"Okay, okay enough talking about their sex life," Maria smiled and sat next to Jeff on the couch, "Lets play a game."

"What game?" Candice asked as she sat on the couch.

"Hmmm, truth or dare?" Melina thought.

All five friends agreed on playing truth or dare and it was now Melina's turn to ask.

"Candi, truth or dare?"

"Umm truth." Candice said, taking the easy way out.

"Is it true that you really don't like Ted more than a friend?"

"Yea that's true." Candice said biting her lower lip. Randy smiled when he had heard this. Maybe he did have a chance. Now it was Cody's turn.

"Randy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Randy replied simply.

"I dare you to," Cody thought, this was the perfect opportunity to get them together, "Kiss Candi."

Candice looked at Cody and then at Randy.

"Dude I can't do that."

"Why not?" Cody smiled and looked at Melina and winked.

"Because I don't think she would be comfortable with it."

Candice sat there quietly. She wanted Randy to kiss her; she had wanted him to kiss her for a very long time.

"Are you really going to back down from a dare big bro?" Maria smiled.

"Hell no!" Randy practically yelled, "Randy Orton never backs down from a dare."

Randy looked at Candice and smiled before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Randy pulled away and Candice blushed and looked down trying to hide her embarrassment. Maria got up and pulled Candice upstairs closely followed by Melina.

"So how did it feel?" Maria smiled waiting for the answer.

"Wow!" Was all Candice could say as she smiled. Then she realized Melina had set this up with Cody and she punched her arm. Melina jus laughed and gave her a knowing look that she loved it. Maria and Melina pulled Candice towards the top of the stairs as Melina waited for Cody to question Randy.

"How'd you like that one?" Cody asked already knowing the answer.

Randy sighed, "She's amazing."

"So then go out with her!" Cody said as he pushed Randy trying to get it through his head.

"Dude you like her, just admit it." Jeff said as he smiled and looked at the girls at the top of the stairs.

"I don't like her," Randy said which made Candice frown; "I love her."

"He loves me?" Candice whispered.

Maria and Melina smiled and nodded, "He's always had."

The girls walked down stairs not saying a word about what they had just heard. They continued to talk and play games until late that night. Each friend getting more excited for the upcoming prom.


	13. Chapter 13

It had finally arrived. The night that all seniors had been getting prepared for, for months. Prom night! It was Friday morning and the upper classman all had the day off from school to get ready for their big night. Melina and Candice had slept over at Maria's house the night before so they could all get ready together. Everyone had agreed to meet up at her house anyway so they could take pictures and arrive at the prom together.

Candice was the first to wake up and she jumped in the shower knowing that Maria wouldn't mind. When she finished, Candice put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a button down shirt that she asked to borrow from Randy. She didn't want to ruin her hair by pulling a shirt over her head. Candice sat on the floor and grabbed her phone looking at it; she had received a text while she was in the shower.

_Hey, Candi…Can you call me when you get this? I got to ask you something…Teddy_

Candice walked out into the hallway and called Ted. He answered after the third ring.

"Hey Ted! What's up?"

Candice could hear him take a deep breath, "Candi, I know you're going to hate me after this, but I don't think I can go to the prom with you."

"Why not?" Candice asked confused.

"You know how I was going out with Kelly?"

"Yea, I know."

"Well she called me last night and we talked things over and we kind of got back together."

"Oh that's great Ted!" Candice smiled. She was happy for Ted. He was heart broken when Kelly ended things between them.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Ted asked wearily.

"Why would I be mad? You got your girl back." Candice laughed.

"Well yea, but now you don't have a date for the dance."

Candice nodded, she knew this but she surprisingly didn't care, "Its cool Ted."

"Are you sure Candi? I feel so bad about this." Ted stated truthfully.

"Yea Ted, I'm sure. Have fun with Kelly. I'll see you at the prom." Candice smiled a little and hung up the phone. She slid down against the wall and sat on the soft carpeting.

"You okay?"

Candice looked up and saw Randy standing in his doorway.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nope, I was up," Randy smiled and sat on the floor next to Candice, "Why are you up so early?"

"I woke up and took a shower before the girls." Candice smiled.

"That's why you're wearing my shirt." Randy laughed and looked at Candice. She could have worn the shirt as a dress. It was way too big for her but Randy thought she looked beautiful.

"Yes, that's why I'm wearing it." Candice smiled.

"So who were you on the phone with?" Randy asked as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Ted," Candice sighed, "He's going to the prom with Kelly."

"I thought he was going with you." Randy asked confused.

"They got back together," Candice smiled, "He wanted to make sure I was okay with it."

"And you were okay with it?"

"Mhm," Candice smiled, "I didn't really want to go with him anymore anyway."

"Really? Who'd you want to go with?"

"Now Randall, why would I tell you that?" Candice smiled and looked at Randy.

"I don't know," Randy smiled, "Well since we both don't have dates, want to go as friends?"

"I'd like that." Candice smiled and heard Maria's door open. Melina walked out in what Candice guessed to be Cody's button down shirt and a pair of slippers.

"Am I interrupting something?" Melina asked and smiled at Candice.

"Nope, we were just talking." Candice smiled and looked at Randy who smiled as well.

"I'll let you girls get ready." Randy got up and ran a hand through his short hair then walked through the door that led to his room.

Candice watched Randy walk into his room studying the muscles in his back and shoulders. Melina snapped and made Candice come back to reality.

"Come back to earth Candi." Melina laughed and dragged her friend back into Maria's room. Maria was sitting on her bed in a robe with her hair in a towel.

"What's wrong with her?" Maria asked as she looked at Candice who was day dreaming.

"She was talking to Randy." Melina laughed.

"So what do we want to do first?"

Maria pulled out a box filled with nail polish, "Nails." She smiled and opened the box.

"Mine first!" Melina laughed as she hopped on the bed and picked out a silver nail polish with tiny hints of glitter. Maria painted her nails putting small diamonds on each nail.

"You like?" Maria asked as she finished the last nail.

"I love!" Melina smiled and hugged her friend.

"What do you want on yours Candi?"

"Can you do hot pink and put small white and silver flowers?" Candice asked.

"Sure," Maria smiled and painted her friends nails, "So what were you talking to Randy about?"

"Well I'm going to the prom with him now, as friends though."

"I thought you were going with Ted."

"Not anymore." Candice smiled and looked at her nails.

Maria finished her nails, "They look pretty." She smiled as Candice examined them.

"I love them, thank you Ria!" She hugged her friend tight and then looked at Maria's dress.

"What color are you going to do yours?"

Maria looked at her dress and then shuffled through the box of nail polish.

"I'm going to do a French manicure with a line of silver sparkles." Maria smiled and started to paint her nails. When she finished the next item on the list was to start their hair. Melina plugged in the flat iron and Candice plugged in the curler. When they heated up Melina straightened her hair and pulled it into a side pony tail and stuck a silver clip on the side of her head. She left her bangs down and made them flip upwards. Melina then moved on to Maria's hair. Melina pulled Maria's hair into a ponytail and curled the loose strands. She then pinned the curls into a bun in the top of her head and put little diamonds throughout the bun.

"Mel, you should become a hair dresser." Maria laughed as she looked at her hair in the mirror. It looked perfect.

"I don't think so," Melina laughed, "Come on Candi, your turn."

Candice sat in the chair and smiled, "Can you put it in big fluffy curls?"

"Sure, no problem Hun." Melina grabbed the curling iron and curled her friends' hair. When she was done Candice went over to her bag and took out a hair band with a small flower on hit. She stuck it in and Melina smiled.

"I like it."

"Okay now for make up." Candice grabbed a huge makeup bag filled with everything you could imagine.

"Melly, sit." Melina sat in the chair and closed her eyes. Candice put on a light cover up and light pink blush. She applied a thick coat of mascara and a line up eyeliner above Melina's eyelashes. She then told Melina to open her eyes and she applied a thin line of eyeliner on the lower eye lid. Candice grabbed eye shadow and picked out a glittery silver color and put it on her upper eye lids. Candice then grabbed a clear lip gloss and put the substance on Melina's lips. She smiled and then did her own makeup doing everything she did to Melina's except using pink instead of silver. Candice applied pink lipstick and then used a clear coat over it making her lips shine. Maria than sat in the chair and Candice smiled. She put on a darker blush which made her complexion look darker. Candice put on her eye liner and a think coat of mascara that made her eyes pop. Maria didn't need any eye shadow so Candice put on a light pink lip gloss and smiled.

"Do you like it?"

Maria looked into the mirror and smiled, "Of course I do, thanks Candi!"

After about another three hours of getting dressed, picking out shoes and accessories the girls were finished.

They heard a knock on the door and a minute later Mrs. Kanellis popped her head through the door, "Your dates are here." She smiled and then walked down the stairs grabbing the camera. She took a picture of the three men standing in their tuxedos.

They smiled and waited for their dates to walk down the stairs. Melina was the first to walk down and Mrs. Kanellis took a picture while she was walking down the steps. Melina smiled and walked over to Cody. He was wearing a black suit with a silver tie and he looked very handsome. Candice was the next to walk down and she held her dress up while she walked down the stairs. Mrs. Kanellis smiled again and took a picture. Candice smiled and stood next to Randy. His dress shirt was hot pink and it matched her dress. She smiled and linked arms with Randy. Maria was the last to come down the stairs. She smiled when her mother went to take the picture and when she did she practically ran over to Jeff. He was wearing a black tux with a white tie and his hair was pulled back into a tight not in the back of his head. All six friends stood close together as Maria's mother took pictures. She then took individual pictures of each couple.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the prom. More pictures were taken and now they were on the dance floor. Candice had seen Ted with Kelly and smiled at them. Everyone was having a great time dancing and enjoying what was soon to be their last high school experience.

Maria was dancing with Jeff when she heard someone ask to cut in. Jeff glared at the man and looked at Maria.

"What do you want?" Jeff asked, giving Phil death glares.

"I want to dance with Maria, now move." Phil pushed Jeff. Jeff stumbled and then stood there with his fists clenched. He didn't want to cause a scene.

Phil grabbed Maria's waist tightly and pulled her close to him.

"So you don't know how to listen, do you?" Phil whispered into Maria's ear.

"Get off me." Maria struggled against his grip and looked at Jeff.

Jeff grabbed Phil by his hair and pulled him off his girlfriend.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Jeff growled through his clenched teeth.

Phil just smiled and winked at Maria walking out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked and held Maria close.

"I'm fine," She smiled, "Thank you."

After hours of dancing, the prom was almost over. There was only one song left and it was the slow song of the night. Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale began playing and Melina smiled. She wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and leaned her head against his shoulder. Cody let them sway to the music and held Melina's waist. She smiled and lifted her head up and gently kissed Cody.

Maria was dancing with Jeff. He had his arms around her waist and his hands were rested on her lower back. Maria had her head rested against Jeff's chest and he was smiling. He spun Maria around and pulled her even closer making Maria giggle. She leaned in and quickly attached her lips to Jeff's. He smiled and continued to dance with Maria.

Candice was sitting down at a table watching all the couples dance. Randy walked in front of her and smiled.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Candice?" He extended his hand and smiled.

Candice gladly accepted and took his hand. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Candice smiled at his touch and wrapped her tiny arms around Randy's neck.

"Are you having fun?" Randy asked as they danced.

"Yes I am, thanks to you." Candice smiled.

"I'm glad you are," Randy smiled, "You look beautiful."

Candice blushed and kissed Randy's cheek, "Thank you Randy. You look very handsome yourself."

Randy grinned, he thought about kissing her at that moment but wasn't sure if he should.

"I wanted to go with you." Candice said quietly as they were dancing.

"What?" Randy asked confused, "Wanted to go where?"

Candice giggled and then looked at Randy, "I wanted to go with you to the prom."

Randy was surprised, "You did?" Candice nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I kind of have this major crush on you." Candice whispered.

"Do you really?" When Randy asked Candice looked down and nodded her head. Randy smiled and leaned in placing a soft kiss on Candice's plump lips. Candice blushed and looked at Randy.

"I kind of have this huge crush on you too." Randy smiled.

"I know." Candice smiled.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you when you told the guys you thought you loved me."

"What? How?" Randy asked embarrassed.

"Melina, Maria and I were at the top of the stairs." Candice giggled as Randy glared at his sister who just smiled.

"So what does this mean?" Randy asked as he held Candice close.

"It means that you ask me out and hope I say yes." Candice grinned.

Randy laughed and looked at Candice, "I know you're going to say yes."

"How are you so sure?" Candice asked as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Because no one can resist me," Randy laughed, "And because I really care about you Candi."  
"You're right; it was very hard resisting you when you didn't have your shirt on this morning."

Randy laughed, "So will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Candice smiled and kissed Randy.

The prom ended late that night and everyone went back to Maria's house. They had all had a great time and they had all learned a lesson that night.

_Everything happens for a reason._

**So I decided to end this story here. I want to thank every one who read this story. All your reviews meant alot to me. Hope you enjoyed! And I will be working on another story soon =] So make sure you look out for it.**


End file.
